This invention relates to the art of making metal diaphragms, and more particularly to a method of reducing a diaphragm spring rate.
In the past, metal diaphragms have been unduly hard. Accurate zero adjustment has, thus, been difficult with stiff springs. Zero shift temperature compensation and zero shift compensation for line pressure fluctuations have also been difficult to achieve.